


Freezing

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Connor is cold





	

"It's freezing," Connor complained, huddling miserably into his game day suit. "These winters leave a lot to be desired."

There was a sigh from beside him and then a warm weight was wrapped around his shoulders.

"Leon? You just gave me your coat?" Connor replied looking over at his team mate.

There was a nod from the other man. "Don't forget your own coat next time."

Connor smiled, as he tugged the coat around him. If it meant Leon giving him his coat he might have to forget it more often.


End file.
